Four Awkward Ways To Wake Up
by Bloody-Plunder
Summary: Jojen/Bran, MxM


Meera woke up to the sound of ragged breathing. Frowning she clutched her hunting knife and looked up to the sound. She was surprised to see Bran shaking in Jojen's arms.

Jojen looked rattled as well, sitting up with Bran pressed against his chest and holding him tightly. Bran looked like he had a slight freezing spell on him. They were both breathing heavily, Bran in a much more frazzled state but obviously trying to maintain some control like he always does.

Meera slowly sat up, not sure if she should interrupt, but her concern got the best of her. "What happened?". Jojen was quiet, staring straight at the ground, or through it possibly. Meera straightened her body, "..are you two okay?". Jojen still didn't respond for a while but she knew better than to push it after seeing Jojen look up at her with clouded eyes and turn his head back to the ground, pulling Bran closer and staring at nothing.

"..Rob..Mother" Bran's voice cracked as Jojen held on tightly.

"I'm right here with you". Meera barely caught the whisper, before averting her eyes away.

* * *

Bran groaned lightly, shuffling into the warmth around him. The faded dream of a relaxing warm bath left him. He had sinked into a deep sleep so easily during the night, and blearily he tried to shift back into slumber but something had woken him up and he couldn't untangle himself.

Bran's eyes shot open when he felt breathing kiss the side of his neck and he jumped slightly. He shuffled again and heard a strange sound behind him, blinking he looked down to see familiar hands wrapped around his torso and a nest of straw coloured hair burrowed into the crook of his neck.

"Jojen?" he whispered to the lightly panting boy. Jojen was rocking strangely into him, and he lightly stroked the boy's hand and patted the head of hair with his other. The older boy stirred slightly. "Jojen.." Bran spoke again. Jojen blinked blearily and froze.

He slowly unwrapped his arms before darting away from Bran. Bran twisted himself back to look at the boy who sat with an expression crossed between horrified confusion and concentration. Jojen quickly bunched up his garment around his torso and got up to distance himself from the boy. Bran's back hit the furs, and he looked up at the sky in a daze. He wasn't obtuse.

"Jojen where are you going?" Meera muttered sleepily.

* * *

They panted into each other's mouths, pulling and pressing against the tree bark. Lovingly and innocently they massaged tongues and explored the new world that was each other. Swallowing each other's essence and kindling their souls, Jojen began to lay kisses onto the younger boy's neck who grasped and gently stroked his hair.

Bran kissed his temple and shyly ran his other hand under the boy's garments to stroke his bare chest. Jojen let his own hands dance and grasp back. Usually when young boys are figuring out each other's bodies and exploring one another it didn't reflect the maturity and chemistry these two were experiencing.

It was incredibly natural for their first time albeit rather innocent and slow paced but both were desperate to make the other feel good. It wasn't hard to achieve because of how connected they felt, like they were one person. The desperation made it more unbearably intense.

Jojen released his lips to whisper into Bran's ears "we can do this anywhere..anyhow ..if you want to". Bran grasped him harder between labouring pants. "I could give you the sky if you want". Bran felt lightheaded, staring up at the clouds, they felt their world inverse as if they were suddenly in the air. The sky had swallowed them up and Bran's head fell back and he shot up out of his makeshift bed to see Jojen across him, mirroring his expression.

They panted, staring long at each other and refusing to address their soaked garments. Meera walked past Hodor smiling after a productive kill. Her smile slowly fell to confusion as she sat between the boys lost in a trance of each other's eyes as she awkwardly began to skin the rabbits.

* * *

Jojen's finger traced Bran's cheek, he was mesmerized by it yet felt it was a skin that belonged to him. Bran tilted his head to kiss the hand. Jojen secretly wanted to push a finger in but was scared, somehow Bran knew exactly what he was thinking and lightly opened his lips to open mouth kiss the side of Jojen's thumb, it was brief but intimate and he turned his head back to those moss coloured eyes.

They stared at each other for a long time, it was a hobby of theirs to get lost in each other's eyes. "Did you like it?" Jojen asked after a while. Bran smiled shyly, "of course". Jojen moved in closer so his lips were hovering Bran's, a feeling of electricity passed between their lips.

Jojen's eyes searched through Bran's. Bran was surprised by the insecurities there. He leaned in, closed the gap and placed his lips against Jojen's. They woke up like that, Bran turned and pushed Jojen down and pressed his lips deeper, tangling his fingers in the other's hair as Jojen wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Hodor?"

Meera had a goofy smile on her face, "intense dream?"

Bran jumped before burrowing his head near Jojen's armpit as the older boy buried his own face into the crook of his elbow.


End file.
